User talk:Revitalysis
this is my talk page. I have just figured out how to sign. I have also been nagging lobbying elite and major editors to change the featrued article for quite some time now. Revitalysis 22:56, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :You might want to change your signature so your name links to your profile. 14:49, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I would do that if I had a clue how Revitalysis 01:51, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I now have a clue 02:01, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :::You can't use templates in your signature like that as the signature field substitutes the template in its entirety into the signature as opposed to transcluding it. There are ways around this though; both ways require you create at least one signature sub-page for you that would be: User:Revitalysis/Signature or User:Revitalysis/Sig depending on what you prefer. This is covered in greater detail on our signature policy page. - The Light6 (talk) 02:27, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::@ The Light6, is this right? 20:31, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::I'm afraid not, you substituted the entire color template into your signature template, the color template needed to be transcluded, not substituted. I've fixed it for you. - The Light6 (talk) 02:20, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::You should use the preview button to check a template/signature as opposed to saving tests. All you currently need to do is add the following text to the signature field on your : :::::- The Light6 (talk) 03:25, December 4, 2014 (UTC) I broke it but now it's finally fixed woooooooooooooot 03:29, December 4, 2014 (UTC) nowiki :I've seen you do this a number of times, so I thought I should clarify. What does is disable all coding between those two tags. Putting it in your signature, for example, only had the effect of making it show the bare template instead of working like it's supposed to, and I'm not sure why you did that anyway when the signature was already functional earlier in the week. Anyway, yeah, when I responded to your message that other time and typed ~~~~ in the coding, that was to show you that you can sign with ~~~~. The nowiki tags show up when you go to edit, obviously, and you should see above that I had to double nest the tags to show you the nowiki tags. The point is, I used it because of how the text is supposed to look at face value on the talk page, so I could show you the signature thing. I wasn't intending for you to have to jump through hoops and somehow read my mind to look for the "hidden actual formatting" by going to edit the page. :tl;dr: is used to disable code so the content (such as a template) can be shown in plain text, I wasn't intending for you to copy the actual nowiki tag when I showed you how to sign things. 15:20, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Ok, screw it. This black text signature is a rabbit hole that only gets deeper the more I read into it and get help. I'm just gonna stop wasting like 3 of the moderators time and retire to a completely acceptable normal signature. Thanks and sorry for your trouble Aepokk and Light6. Revitalysis (talk) 01:39, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :I mean.... you can take that position on it if you want? But the signature was literally at a functioning state, dude, it didn't need to be further fixed or anything, it was working. 08:00, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about that, I wasn't sure if it was completely fixed for me or if there was something I was supposed to do myself, so I checked the sig info page and it told me to do something else too so I tried doing the something else and ruined everything. I look at the signatures at a sort of status symbol, which you earn. I really don't think I should have wasted any admin's time in the first place, I already have a bad record of adding speculation to articles and am somehow still not making my links in my article edits right, so I figured I didn't want to cause any more trouble for a thing that did nothing to benefit the wiki. I didn't join this wiki to hinder it by constantly trolling the admins TL;DR I wasn't sure if my signature was fixed or not so I went and screwed it up and now I feel bad for wasting everyones time for a status symbol I did nothing to deserve. Revitalysis (talk) 02:13, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :Really, it's no problem. You absolutely are contributing, for one thing. It's been a real relief having an influx of new members who actually contribute to discussion, for one thing. You're not one of the people who makes an account and subsequently doesn't use it, uses it to vandalize, or just builds a page for their fanventure (which by the way is fine if you're also contributing, so don't feel guilty if you add that to your page in the future). I know that I added my own colored signature pretty early on into my experience on this wiki, and The Light6 and bitterlime can vouch for the fact that I had pretty much the exact same problems making my signature actually work. You're certainly not "trolling" us, because you aren't making mistakes on purpose, and hell, ask Light, I took the better part of a year, after gaining moderator status, to learn how to use half the templates. I caused him plenty of grief, trust me :P :Anyway, the bottom line is you do help, and you shouldn't be so hard on yourself (example: your recent addition to the sprite page trivia - adding it in the first place was super helpful, plus you clarified the end of the sentence in a way I was struggling to word after me and Light's edits). So basically, don' worry so much! You're doing fine. 00:14, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much for your comment Aepokk, your support has motivated me to reorient myself to resume editing the wiki. Specifically, sandboxing in preparation for creating an article about super powers in homestuck. Thank you for encouraging me, I wouldn't have been able to do this without you! Revitalysis (talk) 01:20, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :Oh man, I missed this comment until now, I'm glad I could help! I changed the page a bit, mostly renaming it and fixing some slightly off formatting, but overall this looks really good so far, and could prove to be a helpful page! Although, I think just "powers" would suffice. And don't forget, you can use the open sandbox template ( , without the nowiki tags :P) to indicate that other users are free to contribute to the sandbox, if you want! 08:44, December 23, 2014 (UTC)